You're
by Caspearl0393
Summary: sedikit kisah Lee Sungjong hingga dia mendapatkan Kim Myungsoo teman sekolah yang sudah lama ia sukai.


**Title : You're**

 **Cast : Kim Myungsoo, Lee Sungjong, and other cast**

 **Pair : Myungjong**

 **Disclamair : Semua pemian milik diri mereka sendiri, kecuali Sunggyu milik saya.**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, typos, alur cepat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Check it!**

Aku tidak ingat bagaimana kami bertemu mulanya. Mungkin saat masa orientasi, atau mungkin saat pendaftara siswa baru.

Entahlah.

Aku adalah seorang siswa baru di sekolah kecil di sebuah desa. Semua mata tertuju kepadaku sejak aku memasuki koridor sekolah.

Ah tidak, mungkin bukan koridor tapi pintu masuk.

Mereka mulai berbisik seakan aku adalah sebuah tontonan aneh yang tidak pernah mereka lihat.

Beberapa mulai menyapaku, namun aku bingung apa yang harus ku lakukan dan aku hanya tersenyum canggung membalas mereka.

Bagi siswa pindahan dari kota sepertiku mempunyai dua sisi buruk dan baik dapat bersekolah di desa seperti ini.

Sisi baiknya adalah aku menjadi orang yang cukup terkenal.

Hahaha, aku tidak pernah menjadi se-tenar ini sebelumnya saat aku di kota. Percaya atau tidak, ini cukup menyenangkan.

dan,

Sisi buruknya adalah, aku sulit mendekati dia... Kim Myungsoo. Seseorang yang aku suka.

.

.

.

Seoul 2015

Aku memasuki kantor tempat ku bekerja dengan langkah ringan. Beberapa pegawai yang mengenal diriku, mereka menyapaku dengan ramah.

Aku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan penerbit. Jabatan ku tidaklah begitu tinggi.

Jabatan seperti apa yang kau harapkan dari seseorang yang hanya tamatan sekolah menenangah atas seperti diriku? bisa bekerja di perusahaan penerbit dengan cukup nama sebagai editor saja sudah termasuk jabatan yang cukup tinggi bagiku.

Orang-orang mulai berdesakkan memasuki lift. Ini yang aku benci, aku terhimpit dan menjadi bagian dari orang-orang ini.

Terkadang aku berpikir betapa enak nya para Manager dan Bos besar yang mempunyai lift khusus tanpa harus berdesakkan seperti ini.

Dahulu aku selalu berangan ingin pergi bekerja dengan kendaraan pribadi, membawa setumpuk dokumen pekerjaan dan memiliki jabatan tinggi yang memiliki asisten untuk di perintah. Tidak beda jauh seperti drama-drama yang selalu Ibuku lihat di televisi.

Mimpi ku semasa kecil, impia-impian ku semuanya sudah hancur sejak aku pindah dan bersekolah di desa.

Aku tidak ingin menyalahkan kedua orang tuaku ataupun ayah ku yang mengalami kebangkrutan hingga aku bernasib seperti ini. Sejak dahulu aku hanya menyalahi nasib-nasib buruk yang membawa keluargaku seperti ini, dan tak jarang menyalahi diriku sendiri yang tak mampu mendapatkan beasiswa untuk masuk ke Universitas.

Ting...

Aku melamun terlalu lama, hingga tanpa sadar lift membawaku kebagian paling atas gedung. Dan lihatlah, tinggal aku seorang diri di dalam kotak tak berudara ini.

.

.

.

"Kau telat Lee Sungjong?"

Lee Sungyeol, bertanya kepadaku. Pria tinggi itu bersandar pada meja kerjaku dengan kaca mata yang menggantung menatap ku dengan meledek.

Percaya atau tidak ini pertama kalinya aku telat dalam 2 tahun terakhir ini.

"Telat di hari kedatangan Manager kita yang baru?" lanjutnya.

Sungyeol berjalan ke sisi kiri mendekati kulkas dan mengambilkan ku sebotol air mineral dingin.

Paham sekali dia jika aku sangat haus sekarang.

"Aku terbawa lift hingga atap gedung" Aku bercerita, dia menautkan alisnya bingung kemudian tertawa.

"Terbawa lift? oh... jangan bercanda, alasan konyol" ledeknya.

Dia tidak percaya?

Bodoh.

"Terserah kau percaya atau tidak tapi memang itu kenyataannya"

Ku dengar Sungyeol kembali tertawa. seperti biasa, dia selalu bahagia ketika aku mulai kesal.

"Begitu saja marah, dasar wanita"

Plakkk

Ku pukul kepala kecilnya dengan sebuah map. Aku benci ini, siapa yang dia bilang wanita?

"Kau mencari mati?"

"Ohhh... aku takut! Sungguh..."

Aku tahu jika di lanjutkan pasti akan semakin panjang. Sungyeol tidak akan membiarkan ini selesai hingga aku benar-benar murka dan menganiayanya.

Tanpa memperdulikannya aku mulai menyibukkan diri dengan beberapa laporan di email dari para penulis kami. Kerjaan ku sangat menumpuk dan semuanya date line, sedangkan Sungyeol masih saja mengoceh yang sungguh memecah konsentrasi ku.

Entah bagaimana mulanya kami bisa bersahabat, tetapi yang jelas ia adalah salah satu sahabat terbaikku meski kami tidak saling membuka diri akan masalah pribadi satu sama lain.

Orang-orang di kantor bilang kami adalah pasangan dan kami bilang kami adalah MUSUH.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika pasangan ku adalah Sungyeol.

Itu membuatku merinding.

"Manager baru datang hari ini. Aku harap dia lebih baik dari si gendut Tuan Park"

Oh ya? aku bahkan tidak tahu hal ini.

Aku segera kembali fokus kepada Sungyeol.

"Cepat sekali, aku pikir kita akan beberapa bulan tanpa seorang Manager" ucap ku.

Sungyeol berdecak, mengibaskan tangannya keudara dan berkata "Kau tahu? katanya keberhentian Tuan Park adalah hal yang di sengaja, lebih tepatnya orang tua itu telah di pecat dan perusahaan telah menyiapkan penggantinya sejak sebulan yang lalu"

Mustahil...

Aku membulatkan kedua bola mataku tak percaya. Bukan karena berita Manager Park atasan ku, tapi aku kaget Sungyeol begitu mengetahui banyak hal sedang kan aku tidak.

"Dari mana kau tahu semua itu? jangan menyebar fitnah"

Sungyeol berdecih dan menyentil keningku. "Jangan lupa jika teman mu ini adalah majalah berjalan" Uacapnya berbangga.

Aku menatapnya dengan jengan sementara ia tertawa dengan keras.

Tidak salah bukan jika aku terus saja berpikir kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan orang seaneh Sungyeol?

"Jangan kaku Lee Sungjong, tertawalah"

"Kau sungguh membuang waktu ku dengan cerita khayalan mu"

Sungyeol menggeleng. "Tidak... Tidak, ini bukan khayalan. Manager baru kita memang akan datang pagi ini. Dia masih sangat muda, seumuran dengan ku. Lulusan terbaik di Fakultasnya dan sudah master di usianya yang masih cukup muda"

Ahhh... aku selalu iri ketika mendengar ada orang yang seperti itu.

"Hebat sekali dia" gumam ku.

Aku dan Sungyeol saling bertatapan dengan tatapan lesu.

"Sungguh membuat iri!" Koor kami bersama dan kembali ke meja kami masing-masing.

"Nah disini ruangan mu. Kau mempimpin tim 3 di bagian editor novel romance. Sebenarnya kau memiliki 3 anak buah, tapi satu orang lagi sedang cuti melahirkan"

"Sssttt... itu suara si Nam!"

Sungyeol melempari ku dengan kertas saat suara SPV Nam terdengar dekat dari ruangan kami.

Sepertinya SPV Nam datang dengan Manager baru itu.

"Jangan berisik, fokuslah dengan kerjaan mu" ucap ku.

"Hey anak-anak! berhentilah sebentar"

SPV Nam mulai memasuki ruangan kami. Aku diam tak bergeming meski suaranya yang keras telah menembus gendang telinga ku.

"SPV Nam"

Aku melirik sekilas, Sungyeol membungkuk sopan.

"Hey... beruang kecil. berhenti sebentar!"

Nam itu berteriak kepadaku, seperti Sungyeol ia melemparku dengan beberapa potongan kertas.

Menyebalkan

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku, menatapnya dengan senyum yang di paksakan kemudian membungkuk.

Dapat ku lihat dia mendecih pelan ketika melihat ku tersenyum tak tulus kepadanya.

"Sungyeol sialan! kau menginjak kaki ku!"

Aku berteriak. si tinggi bodoh ini menginjak kaki karena terus saja bergeser dari tempatnya hingga memepetku.

"Hey kalian berhenti bertengkar, setidaknya jagalah image di depan Manager baru"

"Sungye-..."

Tidak...

Lidah ku kelu, tubuh ku lemas. Aku lupa apa yang tadi ingin ku katakan.

Di hadapan ku, di depan ku saat ini, benarkah itu dia?

Dia yang selama ini sudah tidak aku lihat? dia yang selama ini yang hanya bisa aku kagumi di dalam hati ku?

Kim Myungsoo, benarkah itu dia?

"Memalukan... perkenalkan ini Manager kalian yang baru, Kim Myungsoo"

"Tidak mungkin" aku bergumam.

.

.

.

"Jadi Manager Kim sungguh teman mu semasa sekolah menengah atas?"

Aku mengangguk lesu mendengar pertanyaan Sungyeol.

Sangat memalukan. Aku terjatuh lemas terduduk saat Myungsoo memperkenalkan diri sebagai Manager kami.

Sungyeol berpikir aku kerasukan, dan SPV Nam berpikir aku terlalu terpesona.

Tidak ada yang tahu jika kami adalah seorang teman satu sekolah kalau Myungsoo tidak duluan menyapaku dengan suaranya yang berat.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Lee Sungjong"

Hanya sapaan pendek itu, tapi berhasil membuat jantung ku yang berhenti kembali bergemuruh keras seperti dulu.

Klik

Sungyeol menjentikan jari nya di hadapanku, dan membuat kepala ku tumbang diatas meja cafetaria yang kami tempati. Aku serasa seperti kertas yang mudah sekali terhempas saat ini.

"Ini menakjubkan, Manager kita adalah teman semasa sekolah mu. Pekerjaan kita pasti akan serasa lebih ringan dan santai nanti. Tapi... tunggu, apa kalian dekat?"

Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Bagaimana bisa dekat? dia sangat cuek meski sebenarnya ramah, dan lagi aku lebih memilih untuk tidak dekat dengannya. Aku tidak ingin patah hati yang menyakitkan karena seingat ku dia menyukai teman sekelasku bernama Son Naeun.

Bahkan mereka teman sejak sekolah dasar.

"Jadi hubungan kalian buruk?" tanya Sungyeol lagi.

Aku kembali menggeleng. " Tidak bisa di katakan seperti itu. Kami tidak dekat namun hubungan kami juga tidak buruk. Hubungan teman seperti hanya sebatas tahu nama namun tidak dekat. Seperti kau mengenal Ahn Daniel di tim 4 dan dia juga mengenal mu tapi kalian tidak pernah terlibat obrolan panjang bersama. Ya seperti itu"

"Jika seperti itu kita tidak akan bisa memanfaatkan pertemanan kalian"

Aku berdecih dan meninju bahunya dengan pelan. Lagi-lagi pikiran aneh keluar dari kepalanya yang kecil.

"Ini semua pasti salahmu. Kau terlalu kaku dan sombong sehingga dia enggan berdekatan dengan mu"

Kedua bola mataku berputar dengan jengah. Sungyeol selalu membuat kepala ku pecah.

"Idiot!" omel ku lagi dan menendang kaki nya dengan keras.

Sungyeol berteriak mengaduh kesakitan hingga wajahnya memerah dan menatap ku dengan tatapan sengitnya.

Beberapa saat kami saling melemparkan tatapan benci, hingga sebuah suara mengganggu aksi saling menatap kami.

"Hai"

Itu suara Myungsoo.

Eh?

tunggu...

Myungsoo?

Kim Myungsoo?

Brakkkkk

Meja kecil di hadapan ku tanpa sengaja ku tendang.

Ini sungguh mendadak dan tidak baik untuk jantungku

Kenapa Myungsoo hobi sekali muncul layaknya hantu seperti ini? Aku bisa mati berdiri.

"Boleh aku duduk disini bersama kalian?"

"Boleh/TIDAK!" koor ku bersama dengan Sungyeol.

Dengan cepat aku menutup mulut ku sendiri dengan kedua tanganku. Sepasang mata doe ku melotot kepada Sungyeol dan menyenggol kakinya di bawah meja.

"Kenapa menyenggolku?"

Sungyeol bodoh!

kenapa harus berteriak seperti itu? lihatlah Myungsoo menertawakan ku sekarang.

"Tentu saja anda boleh bergabung dengan kami, Manager Kim"

Aku merengut lesu, Sungyeol mudah sekali mengijinkan Myungsoo duduk bersama kami tanpa memikirkan perasaan ku.

Tapi, Sungyeol juga tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan ku kan?

"Tapi sepertinya Sungjong cukup keberatan aku bergabung dengan kalian" Myungsoo berucap dengan melirik kearah ku.

Ingin sekali aku berteriak 'YA MEMANG AKU SANGAT KEBERATAN! AKU KEBERATAN KARENA JANTUNG BODOH KU YANG TERUS TERPOMPA SAAT MELIHATMU KIM MYUNGSOO SIALAN!'

Dan mungkin setelah aku berteriak seperti itu aku akan langsung menenggelamkan diriku di sungai Han.

"Jangan pedulikan Sungjong, Manager Kim. Terkadang otaknya mrmang suka tergangu hahhaha"

"Hahah begitukah? Baiklah aku akan tetap disini dan tidak akan memperdulikannya. Mari makan!"

Bagus, sekarang Sungyeol semakin menjatuhkan ku. Lebih baik aku diam saja selama sisa waktu makan siang kami dari pada Sungyeol semakin menjatuhkan ku di hadapan Myungsoo.

Tuhan... ingatkan aku untuk menghapus nama Lee Sungyeol sebagai sahabat baikku.

Amin.

4 bulan telah berlalu. Hubungan ku dengan Myungsoo masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan kami berbicara hanya seputar pekerjaan.

Myungsoo justru semakin dekat dengan Sungyeol. Dari yang ku dengar, beberapa kali mereka pergi minum bersama.

Aku cemburu, Myungsoo merebut sahabatku dan Sungyeol seakan membuangku.

Untung saja Sunggyu Hyung telah kembali dari cuti melahirkan, setidaknya aku masih mempunyainya sebagai teman makan siang. Meski terkadang suaminya, SPV Nam suka sekali mengganggu kami.

"Jongie... peluk aku dan beri selama kepadaku, karena buku penulis Jang laku keras di pasaran! Woohhoooo... dan mereka bahkan meminta kita untuk mencetak ulang Novelnya sebanyak 10000 copy, kau dengar 10000!"

Aku memekik senang. Akhirnya kerja keras dan mimpinya berhasil. Sungyeol akan semakin dekat untuk mendapatkan promosi naik jabatan.

Kami berpelukan dan berteriak senang.

"Akhirnya... ini mimpimu!" ucapku senang.

Aku bisa merasakan Sungyeol tengah menangis, bahunya bergetar. Ku usap punggung lebarnya agar dia tenang.

"Harusnya kau mentraktir bukan menangis" canda ku.

Dia melepaskan pelukan kami kemudian merengut dan menyentil kening ku.

"Kalian terlihat bahagia sekali"

Myungsoo baru datang dan meletakkan tas nya diatas meja kerja ku.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya, selamat untuk mu Sungyeol"

mereka berjabat tangan dengan Sungyeol yang masih saja menangis dengan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Manager Kim, ini semua juga berkat dirimu yang membantuku"

Mereka mulai terlibat pembicaraan ringan dan keberadaan ku kembali terlupakan.

Aku menghela nafasku, berjalan kembali ke meja kerjaku dan menyingkirkan tas besar Myungsoo dari mejaku.

Tapi, sesuatu menarik perhatian ku.

Sebuah gantungan beruang putih kecil dalam tas Myungsoo.

Gantungan itu... kenapa terlihat tidak asing bagiku?

"Lee Sungjong! Aku memanggilmu sejak tadi!"

Aku melamun, Sungyeol menepuk bahuku dan Myungsoo telah mengambil tas nya kemudian memasuki ruang kerjanya di depan meja kerja kami.

"Bagaimana?"

Alis ku bertaut tak mengerti. "Apa?" tanyaku.

Sungyeol menepuk keningnya dan menatapku dengan gemas. "Lusa ikut dengan kami. Kita makan, ber-karaoke lalu meminum beberapa botol soju. Aku teraktir, kau mau kan?"

"Siapa saja?" Aku bertanya.

"Tentu saja tim kita, dan mungkin SPV Nam akan ikut karena ada istrinya"

Ohh...

Aku bergumam kemudian mengangguk.

Dari jendela kaca besar ruangan Myungsoo, tanpa sengaja aku melihatnya menatap kearah kami dengan gantungan beruang itu di tangannya.

Gantungan itu... sepertinya aku juga pernah memilikinya.

Tapi apa iya itu gantungan yang sama?

Membingungkan, lebih baik aku kembali ke pekerjaanku sebelum Myungsoo kembali mengamuk kepadaku seperti tempo hari.

Jika ingat hal itu rasanya aku ingin terjun saja.

Menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Sungyeol telah menelpon ku beberapa kali, sepertinya dia mulai kesal menunggu ku.

Hari ini adalah hari peringatan Almarhum Ayah ku, dan aku tidak pergi bekerja karena itu.

Pagi-pagi sekali aku, Ibu dan kakak perempuan ku pergi bersama ke makam Ayah.

Ibu terus saja menangis karen masih mengingat Ayah, begitupun dengan kakak perempuan ku.

Aku ingin seperti mereka menangis dengan keras tanpa beban. Tapi itu sulit, aku tidak ingin membuat mereka cemas. Lagi pula jika aku juga ikut menangis siapa yang akan menenagkan mereka berdua nanti?

Biatlah nanti saja aku menangis jika waktunya pas.

Sejak ayah bangkrut dan pindah ke desa, aku sudah terbiasa untuk menangis diam-diam tanpa mereka ketahui.

Alasanyya adalah karena aku tidak ingin membuat mereka merasa bersalah kepadaku. Kedua orang tua ku sudah pusing dengan biaya hidupkami sehari-hari, tidak baik rasanya jika aku juga merepotkan mereka dengan menangis dan merengek seperti anak kecil karena kehidupan kami yang berubah 360°

Aku tidak melupakan janji ku dengan Sungyeol. Aku bahkan sangat mengingatnya.

Awalnya aku ingin membatalkannya saja, tapi Sungyeol menelpon dan mengamuk. Ibu mendengar itu dan memaksaku untuk segera menemui Sungyeol.

Di hari peringatan kematian Ayahku, aku justru pergi bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman ku. Rasanya aku sungguh ingin menangis.

Ayah... maafkan aku.

"Kau datang?"

Sunggyu hyung menyambutku.

Dia memelukku dengan erat dan berbisik. "Kau pasti menahan tangisanmu sejak pagi. Ini masih berat untukmu, semoga Ayahmu bahagia disana"

"Amin" gumamku.

Sunggyu Hyung sungguh seperti Ibu, teman dan kakak. Dia sangat mengerti diriku luar dan dalam.

Pelukan kami terlepas karena tarikan paksa dari Sungyeol.

Si jangkung bodoh itu menarikku kedalam pelukkannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku salah memaksamu untuk datang. Sunggyu hyung benar, harusnya aku tidak boleh memaksamu untuk ikut kami di saat hari peringatan kematian Ayah mu"

Aku tersenyum. dan membalas pelukannya.

Sungyeol selalu seperti ini. Bertindak cepat tanpa berpikir kemudian menyesal di akhir karena nasehat dari Sunggyu Hyung.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" ucapku pelan.

Aku melepaskan pelukan kami dan tersenyum kepadanya.

Di sampingnya, tak jauh dari kami ada Myungsoo yang tengah menatapku.

Aku tidak tahu tatapan jenis apa itu. Aku tidak ingin terlalu percaya diri.

Ketika aku balik menatapnya dia justru pergi dan masuk lebih dulu kedalam restaurant besar itu.

Respon yang sering aku lihat saat di sekolah dulu.

Di saat yang lain peduli tentang apa yang aku rasakan dan menimpahku, dia justru seolah menutup mata dan telingan lalu pergi seperti ini.

Bodoh...

Kenapa aku juga mengharapkan dia memelukku seperti yang lain?

Myungsoo, sekali saja tidak bisakah kau melihat ku?

.

.

.

Sudah jam 11 malam. Suasana semakin gila.

Tidak, mungkin Sungyeol saja yang gila karena dia telah mabuk.

Sementara Sunggyu Hyung di larang minum oleh sang suami, SPV Nam. Aku hanya minum beberapa gelas. Aku tidak ingin pulang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Dan Myungsoo...

Sepertinya dia hanya menyentuh beberapa gelas.

"Aku saaaaaanggggaaatt bahagia. Orang tua ku harusnya bangga, hik... yah mereka harusnya bangga dan hik... t-tidak hanya menuntut ku untuk menjadi seorang dokter seperti mereka. Aku sedihhh... hikkkk"

Lihatkan, dia semakin gila.

Bahkan mulai membuka masalah keluarganya. Kami sudah biasa mendengar ini, tapi Myungsoo?

Bukankah dia masih menjadi orang asing di anatara kami?

Harusnya dia tidak boleh mendengar hal itu.

"Aaa... Manager Kim... Manager kami yang tampannnnn. Urghhh... Aku sangat senang kau hadir di tengah-tengah kami..."

Ku lirik Myungsoo, dia tersenyum sambil meminum minumannya.

"Berkat bim-bingan hik... mu aku bisa seperti ini! Ayo semua bersulang untuk hik... manager kita yang baru!"

Semua bertepuk tangan. begitu juga dengan ku.

Sebenarnya tidak ingin, tapi tangan ku bergerak sendiri.

"Manager Kim, kau hikk... kau harus mengenal kaaaammmiii semua lebihhhhh dekat"

Sungyeol menyenggol ku dan berjalan mendekati Sunggyu hyung.

"Kau mulai mabuk Sungyeol" ucapku.

Sungyeol mengacungkan jarinya di depan bibir. "psssttt jangan berisik beruang kecil" titahnya menyuruh ku diam.

"Ini Sunggyu Hyung, Kim Sunggyu. Dia adalah ibunya si beruang kecil. Hik... mereka terlalu dekat hingga kadang aku te-terlupakan. Manager Kim, kau harus hati-hati dengannya karena dia jahat ketika marah hahahahha"

Aku tertawa, Sunggyu Hyung terlihat enggan meladeni, sementara SPV Nam mendorong Sungyeol menjauh dari istrinya.

"Menjauh dari istri ku! Kau sudah mabuk Lee Sungyeol!"

Hahahha

mereka seperti pedagang ikan dan ayam di pasar tradisional yang tengah rebutan pembeli.

"Dan ini..."

Sungyeol menarik ku ke hadapan Myungsoo.

Sepasang mata kami membulat karena jarak kami yang begitu dekat.

Aku dapat merasakan hembusan hangat nafasnya di wajah ku.

Jarak kami sangat dekat, Sangat dekat hingga sepasang lengan kekarnya menahan kedua lengan kecil ku.

Tidak pernah sedekat ini, bahkan saat di sekolah sekalipun.

Sreett...

Sungyeol kembali menarikku dan melemparku ke sofa tempatku duduk tadi.

Jantung ku...

Oh Tuhan

"Dia Sungjong, Lee Sungjong beruang kecil kami"

Aku meminum arak di gelas ku dengan gugup saat Sungyeol menunjukku dan Myungsoo yang menatap ku.

"Uhhh.. Manager Kim... tidakah kau lihat dia sangat cute dan cantik? hik... Sungjong-ah saranghae!"

Sungyeol membulatkan tangannya dan membentuk hati ke arah ku.

Aku tertawa, tingkahnya membuatku sedikit lebih tenang.

Sungyeol dan Sunggyu hyung selalu bilang jika aku itu cantik, lebih cantik dari seorang wanita. Jika orang lain yang berbicara seperti itu aku pasti akan marah, tapi tidak dengan mereka, karena mereka adalah keluarga ku.

"Sungjong kami... betapa malangnya dia. Ayahnya bangkrut ketika dia menginjak remaja. Pindah ke desa yang kumuh dan tidak sempat merasakan suasana hikk perkuliahan. Manager Kim, Sungjong kami sangat malang, ania?"

Sungyeol mulai.

Ini tidak bisa di biarkan, bisa-bisa dia membongkar semua masalah ku di hadapan Myungsoo.

"Lee Sungyeol berhenti!"

Aku berteriak memintanya untuk berhenti. Semua mata menatap ku begitu juga dengan Myungsoo yang menatap ku tajam dalam diam.

Aku takut,

Aku takut terlihat semakin rendah di hadapan Myungsoo.

"Pssstt... diam sayang. Ini adalah giliran ku untuk berbicara"

Aku menatap Sunggyu hyung meminta bantuan.

"Sungyeol, kita pulang saja kau sudah mabuk"

Sungyeol menggeleng. "Tidak... tidak aku tidak ingin pulang aku belum selesai bercerita tentang Sungjong kita kepada Manager Kim"

"Lee Sungyeol... itu tidak perlu, Manager Kim pasti tahu banyak tentang Sungjong. Mereka adalah teman Semasa sekolah, kau lupa itu?"

Bagus Sunggyu Hyung mulai membujuk dengan hal semacam itu.

"Tidak apa Sungyeol, lanjutkan saja"

Heh?

Aku menatap tak percaya kepada Myungsoo yang dengan santainya berbicara seperti itu.

Sialan, dia pikir masalah pribadi ku adalah sebuah kisah membanggakan yang pantas di publikasikan?

Jika tidak mengingat dia atasanku, sudah ku cabik-cabik rambut klimisnya itu.

Tapi, jika jantung ku tak bermasalah.

Ah bodoh.

"Aaaa... benar. Manager hikk... Kim adalah teman sekolah Sungjong kita. Manager Kim, kau pasti tahu pria yang Sungjong su-ka di sekolah sejak pertama mereka bertemu di masa orientasi"

Mati aku...

Sungyeol berengsek.

"Sungyeol cu-"

"Pria yang sungjong suka?"

"Tidak... tidak, mohon jangan dengarkan dia Manager Kim, dia hanya bicara asal karena sedang mabuk. Yah dia hanya asal bicara"

Myungsoo seolah tidak peduli, dan tubuhku terdorong kebelakang karena Sungyeol menggeser ku dengan kasar.

Sial.. kenapa Myungsoo seolah tertarik sekali seperti itu?

"Mana-"

Sunggyu hyung tak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya saat tangan Myungsoo terangkat dan memberinya kode untuk tetap diam.

"Sungyeol, memang siapa orang yang Sungjong sukai semasa sekolah?"

Sungyeol tertawa dan melirikku. Dia berjalan berputar kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Myungsoo yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Cinta pertama, Sungjong kami yang cantik hik... menutup dirinya hingga sekarang ka-karena pria itu. Urghhh... pria bodoh ya-yang selalu mengacuhkannya. Jika aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan menghadapinya seperti ini..."

Aku terus merapatkan diri kepada Sunggyu Hyung saat melihat Sungyeol kembali bangun, menghadap Myungsoo dan menarik kerah kemeja mahal milik Myungsoo.

"Yak! Berani sekali kau mengacuhkan Beruang kecil kami yang cantik! Kau pikir siapa dirimu? semoga kau menyesal dan tak mendapatkan jodohmu!... hehehe seperti itu Manager Kim"

Dan kau telah benar-benar mengatakan itu di hadapannya langsung Lee Sungyeol.

Sungguh pintar sekali.

Tuhan, lebih baik kau ambil nyawaku sekarang.

"Orang-orang selal-lu hik... menilainya sombong dan arogant. Tapi, Sungjong kami tidak seperti itu. D-dia Sungjong kami hanya kesepian. Dia terlalu kaku, hik... Kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari mulutnya bukanlah hal yang dia ingin kan. Sejak pertama bertemu dengannya, dari matanya aku tahu Sungjong kami t-tak seburuk apa yang orang lain hik... bilang. Ti-tidak kah hikk mereka tahu berapa banyak waktu yang Sungjong kami habiskan untuk menangis sendirian. Sungjong kami yang hik malang"

Sungyeol memang menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak tahu jika dia begitu memperhatikan ku seperti ini.

Sungyeol, kau harus tahu jika aku juga menyayangi mu sama seperti Sunggyu Hyung.

Ayah meninggalakan ku dengan di kelilingi banyak orang yang menyayngiku.

Sekarang, aku tidak akan peduli jika Myungsoo peduli kepada ku atau tidak. Aku memiliki begitu banyak orang yang menyayangiku. Kehilangan Myungsoo bukanlah sesuatu yang besar, sejak awal aku sudah kehilangan dia.

Myungsoo tidak pernah menjadi milikku.

"Sungyeol, ayo kita pulang. Aku akan mengantar mu"

Aku meraih tas Sungyeol dan mencoba menggapai tangannya.

"L"

Sungyeooll menatapku, kemudian aku menggeleng pelan meminta nya untuk menghentikan semua ini.

"Manager Kim, L... Sungjong bilang semua orang di sekolah memanggilnya seperti itu"

Aku tidak tahu harus seperti apa.

Seharusnya aku marah kepada Sungyeol, tapi itu tidak aku lakukan. Aku tidak bisa, marahpun percuma, Myungsoo pasti tahu sekarang jika dia adalah orang yang Sungyeol maksud.

Aku bahkan dapat merasakan jika Myungsoo menatap ku menuntut. Namun, aku menolak untuk menatapnya.

Menolak untuk menatap masa laluku.

.

.

.

Hujan turun. Mereka sudah pulang sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dan dimana Myungsoo sekarang. Besokpun aku tidak merasa siap untuk bertemu dengannya.

Sudah pukul setengah satu pagi. Sudah tidak ada taksi ataupun bus yang lewat di halte tempat ku singgah.

Ciprtan air hujan membasahi baju dan tas ku.

Di saat seperti ini aku sangat merindukan Ayah. Aku juga mekbutuhkan pelukkan Ayah sekarang.

Besok, apakah aku masih sanggup untu berdiri dan menampakkan wajah ku, aku sungguh tidak tahu.

"Lee Sungjong"

Cipratan air hujan berhenti membasahiku.

Seperti Mimpi, aku merasa mendengar suara Myungsoo. Dia berdiri gagah di hadapanku dengan sebuah payung hitam yang melindungi kami dari hujan.

"Aku mulai mengantuk. Bahkan bayangan Myungsoo di hadapan ku terlihat nyata"

Aku bergumam, dan berbalik memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari halte ini sebelum aku benar-benar menjadi gila.

"Lee Sungjong!"

Tangan, kini tangan besar Myungsoo sungguh terasa hangat dibpergelangan tangan ku.

Tidak,

Jika aku terus membayangkannya bagaiamana aku bisa benar-benar melupakannya?

"Walaupun hanya bayangan, aku mohon berhentilah memanggil dan muncul di hadapanku. Kim Myungsoo sipanan, idiot, bedebah, tidakah kau tahu ini juga berat untukku! Aku bahkan berusaha melupakan mu sejak di sekolah! Tuhan... ambil saja nyawaku sekarang!"

Ini sungguh membuatku frustasi.

"Aku akan menjadi gila jika Tuhan mengambil mu sekarang"

Aku berbalik.

Myungsoo, dia nyata?

Bukan bayangan?

Wajah ku pucat, ini bahkan terlalu cepat untuk bertemu dengannya.

Aku melangkah mundur, namun dia tetap melangkah maju mendekatiku dengan senyumannya yang hangat.

Duakk

"Awwwww"

Tiang halte menghentikan langkah ku. Kepalaku terbentur dengan keras, dan sungguh itu rasanya sangat sakit.

Myungsoo mengusap kepala belakangku dengab lembut.

Jantung ku semakin tak terkendali.

Tuhan... aku bisa mati sungguhan jika seperti ini.

"Mmm-manager kim... a-"

"Kita harus bicara, kau mau bicara berdua dengan ku?"

Lembut sekali.

Aku tidak pernah mendengar dan melihat Myungsoo selembut ini.

Aku mengangguk, selanjutnya aku merasakan dia menarik pergelanganku dengan pelan dan menuntunku untuk duduk di dalam mobil metalic nya.

Hanya satu yang aku pikir kan, yaitu ...

'Ah... Myungsoo semakin sukses ternyata.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu ini dimana. Tempat ini seperti bukit kecil yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

Sangat gelap untuk dapat melihat kondisi sekitar dengan baik.

Tangan besar Myungsoo terus menggenggam tangan ku dengan kuat.

Suasana ini membuatku takut hingga kehangatan dalam genggaman tangan Myungsoo tak aku rasakan.

Bukan takut Myungsoo akan berbuat sesuatu, aku lebih takut kepada hantu yang bisa saja tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan kami.

"Kau takut ya?"

Dia menengok kepadaku dan bertanya.

Aku menatap sekitar, sungguh sepi. Hantu benar-benar bisa saja muncul. Apalagi hawa dingin semakin aku rasakan.

Ah... baju ku basah, mungkin hawa angin malam. Tapi hantu pas-...

"Jangan takut, tidak ada hantu di sini. Meskipun ada, aku akan berdiri di depan untuk melindungimu"

Seakan mengerti rasa ketakutan yang aku pikirkan, Myungsoo mencoba bergurau dengan membuatku terbang oleh kata-katanya.

Rasa gugup kembali menyergapku. Aku baru sadar genggaman tangan kami tak terlepas sejak di mobil.

Ahh.. wajah ku memerah.

.

Myungsoo membawa ku duduk di tanah lapang. Dari sini aku dapat melihat kerlip lampu kota di malam hari.

Sebagai editor Novel Romantis, aku sering menemukan bagian ini dalam cerita mereka.

Aku tidak menyangka pada akhirnya aku menjadi bagian dalam cerita itu seperti ini.

"Ini"

Myungsoo menunjukan sebuah gantungan beruang putih kepada ku.

Itu gantungan di tasnya yang aku lihat tempo hari.

"Gantungan ini... "

"Kau mengingatnya?"

Aku menatapnya yang menatap ku berbinar.

Aku menggeleng, binarnya kini meredup.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya gantungan itu tidak asing untukku"

Myungsoo kembali menggenggam tangan ku dan tersenyum.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa sikapnya dapat berubah secepat ini kepadaku. Apa dia mencoba untuk mempermainkan ku setelah mengetahui perasaanku?

Dengan cepat aku menarik tangan ku dari genggamannya.

Aku melihat ekspresi terkejutnya. Ia sepertinya kaget dengan respon ku.

"Aku ingin pulang, sungguh jika aku tahu kau kemana membawaku aku akan pulang sendiri. Tapi Manager Kim a-... !

Ucapan ku terhenti.

Bibir Myungsoo menghentikan ucapanku.

Otak ku berhenti bekerja saat bibir kissable Myungsoo mulai bergerak dan melumat pelan bibirku.

Tubuh ku lemas, kedua lengan ku sebagai penopangku tak mampu lagi tegak sempurna.

Mataku terpejam saat pertahananku hancur dan aku jatuh tertidur di rumput tempat kami duduk.

Ciuman ini masih berlanjut, mungkin tidak akan berhenti karena kini Myungsoo semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Dia menerobos masuk kedalam rongga mulutku. Mengelus deretan gigiku dengan lidahnya yang lentur. Mengecap dan menjamah seluruh isi rongga mulutku. Membuatku hanya dapat mengeluh dan menggeram karenanya.

"Mmmhh..."

Malu sekali, aku terlihat murahan dan terdengar seperti menikmati dengan eluhan itu.

Myungsoo mungkin saja tengah mempermainkanku. Harusnya aku berontak dan marah. Tapi tubuhku berkhianat dengan pikiran.

Myungsoo... berapa banyak lelaki dan wanita yang telah merasakan ciuman seperti ini darimu?

Membayangkan aku adalah orang yang kesekian menerima ciuman seperti ini darinya membuat ku sedih.

Dengan pelan aku menepuk dadanya. Memintanya untuk menghentikan ciuman ini secepat mungkin.

Dia melepaskan ciumannya. Namun tidak memisahkan jarak di antara kami.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini aku masih dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya dengan ujung hidung kami yang saling menempel.

Dia menatapku dengan lekat. Tatapan yang tidak ingin aku artikan.

Kembali, ia mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya dan meraih bibirku. Namun dengan cepat aku menoleh untuk menghindar dari ciuman itu.

"A-aku sungguh ingin pulang, Manager Kim"

Myungsoo hanya menatapku tanpa menjawab permintaan ku.

Dia terlihat kesal, kemudian beranjak dari atas tubuhku.

Ya Tuhan! Se-ekstrim itukah posisi kami tadi?

Ibu bisa membunuhku jika tahu.

Suasana diantaran kami semakin canggung. Kami diam dengan pikiran kami masing-masing. Dan aku masih tak sanggup untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Hari itu aku melihat orang asing yang tidak pernah aku temui sebelumnya"

Myungsoo membuka suara, bercerita tanpa menatap ku dan hanya fokus pada langit malam.

"Pakaian yang di kenakannya sangat mencolok dan mencirikan jika dia adalah orang kota. Dia datang bersama Ayahnya dan terus menempel meski itu ke toilet sekalipun. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat hubungan ayah dan anak yang begitu dekat"

Aku melipat kedua kaki ku, memangku kepala ku dan menatapnya.

"Aku pikir kami tidak akan bertemu lagi. Tapi saat masa orientasi, aku baru sadar jika dia adalah siswa dari kota dengan seragam mencolok yang memancing perhatian banyak orang. Dia periang, namun terkadang aku melihatnya murung dan menangis diam-diam di ladang. Aku ingin mendekatinya, memeluknya tanpa bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia sudah menarik perhatianku sejak pertama aku melihatnya, dan aku ingin sekali melindunginya sejak pertama aku melihatnya menangis. Dia seperti nanas, kasar di luar namun manis dan rapuh di dalam. Dia seperti mawar, berduri namun memliki keindahan. Dia yang membuatku belajar mati-matian untuk mengalahkannya. Untuk membuat posisi ku lebih tinggi darinya, agar aku bisa dengan bangga memintanya untuk menemaniku hidup. Aku menjadi seperti ini hanya karena dia, hanya karena seorang Lee Sungjong"

Saat dia bercerita di awal tentang orang asing yang di lihatnya aku sudah percaya diri jika itu aku.

Saat di bercerita memasuki bagian tengah, lidah ku kelu dan jantung ku bergemuruh cepat.

Dan, saat dia bercerita di bagian akhir. Air mata ini turun, turun karena aku bahagia. Bahagia mengetahui ternyata dia seperti ini untukku.

Untukku terlihat hebat di mataku, untuk terlihat layak bagiku, dan untuk terlihat serasi bersanding dengan ku.

Memangnya siapa aku hingga dia melakukan hal sebesar ini hanya untukku?

Aku tidak bergelimangan harta lagi. Aku juga bukanlah seorang sarjana. Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Tuhan... dia sungguh mencintaiku. Bahkan sebelum aku mengira jika dia membenciku.

Aku menghapus air mataku. Menatapnya, mengusap wajah dan pipinya dengan tangan ku.

Wajah ku mendekat, mengucup bibir kissable nya dengan berani dan pelan.

Dia membalas ciuman ku dengan mengecupnya beberapa kali.

"Kenapa seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa kau mengacuhkan ku bertahun-tahun? Aku bahkan berpikir jika kau sangat membenci ku" tanya ku.

Dia menggeleng dan mengecup kedua mataku yang basah oleh keringat dan air mata.

"Bodoh, bagaimana bisa aku membencimu? Aku bahakan berani kembali menampakkan diri di hadapanmu karena aku mencintaimu. Maafkan sikap pengecutku selama ini. Aku hanya ingin sempurna di matamu"

"Kau bahkan sudah sempurna di mataku sejak kau masih menjadi anak desa"

Aku berbicara jujur. Bagaimanapun dia, dia selalu sempurna dimataku.

"Aku pikir kau menyukai Naeun. Saat di sekolah, setiap aku ulang tahun kau tidak pernah mengucapkan apapun. Bahkan saarlt ayah ku meninggal setahun lalu kau juga tidak berbicara apapun. Padahal kau sangat aktif di sns, aku menstalker mu dan menunggu kau menyapaku. Tapi kau terlihat sibuk dengan junior-junior mu"

Aku mengungkapkan semua rasa yang aku pendam selama ini.

Lihatlah dia hanya tertawa dan menggigit ujung hidungku.

"Naeun hanya teman, tidak pernah ada rasa untuknya. Kau bahkan ikut meledeki ku denganya bersama yang lain saat di sekolah dulu"

Dia mencibirku, dan membuatku merengut kesal.

"Kau tidak tahu saja aku sedang menutupi rasa sedih ku saat itu"

Myungsoo tertawa dan menghujani wajahku dengan ciuman-ciuman ringannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungjong. Lebih dari yang kau tahu. Kau terus saja menghindar dan memanggilku 'Manager Kim' sampai aku harus berusaha dekat dengan Sungyeol teman mu yang cukup berisik itu"

"Aku pikir kau hanyalah pengganggu semua pekerjaanku" ucapku meledeknya.

Dia memicingkan matanya lalu menggelitikku dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil di bibir ku.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Lee Sungjong"

Kami kembali berciuman panjang.

Entah sudah berapa kali kami lewati dengan berciuman malam itu.

Berkat Sungyeol kesalah pahaman ini jadi berakhir.

Aku dapat meraih kebahagiaan ku dan cinta pertamaku.

Kim Myungsoo,

Aahhhh... aku malu.

Tapi aku ingin dengan bangga bilang.

 _'Hey dunia! Dengar... Kim Myungsoo adapah kekasihku dan masa depanku!_ '

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The end**


End file.
